


Night in the Mines

by Cogsbreak



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Post-Game(s), Spoilers, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cogsbreak/pseuds/Cogsbreak
Summary: "At the end of everything, hold on to anything." But sometimes, at the end, in the dark, there's nothing to hold on to.Post-game, spoilers focusing on the group of Concerned Citizens.





	Night in the Mines

The rock creaked and groaned disturbingly above them, but nothing else fell.

“Anyone else there?” a voice called in the darkness.

“Yeah.”

“Yep.”

“Ahuh.”

“The hell just happened?” a fifth voice asked, accompanied by the sounds of a group of people groping about blindly.

“Eide went off t' check on the kids,” a deep voice answered.

“We know _that_. What happened to cause a cave-in? Where _is_ Eide?”

Cloth rustled, giving the impression of a shrug. “Dunno.”

“Lotta help you are,” a voice snarled.

Cloth shifted again. Another shrug.

“... There's no air moving.”

“Ain't gonna run out. There's the hole. Lotsa air.”

Silence fell. No one wanted to think about the pit, but...

Even in the darkness, they could tell where it was.

“Food, though, that's 'nother thing,” the deep voice continued. “None 'o that down here. An' water. Gonna need water before food. Ain't either of 'em.”

“Will you _shut up_?” snarled the first speaker.

“Just sayin'. Ain't nothin' here.”

“It won't be a problem. Eide'll get out, bring back help.”

Fabric rustled as the group made themselves as comfortable as they could.

“... Right? I mean, it's not like Eide would leave us down here,” the speaker continued, her voice quivering slightly as she tried to hide panic. “Gotta make sure the Black Goat gets...”

She trailed off. To everyone, the pit somehow seemed to be larger, and closer. It was a simple hole in the floor of the tunnel that lead to...

“Eide shoulda been back by now.”

Silence.

“... We're going to die down here, aren't we.”

Eleven faces turned in utter darkness to stare at the pit. Starve, die of thirst, or jump.

“Would... would the Black Goat...” the voice stopped, swallowed, began again. “Would the Black Goat... keep the town going for longer, if we...?”

The silence descended again, dragged on. The hole in the floor felt larger, as though it were tugging at their souls.

“... I ain't waitin'.”

Everyone heard him stand, and a few grasping, desperate hands reached out too late to prevent him from stepping forward, and then he was gone.

No one spoke, eyes staring at nothing, at the pit, hearts hammering in their chests.

And from the abyss, there came faint singing...

 


End file.
